Finding A Happy Ending
by fallenangelkimmy
Summary: Gaara can't get her out of his mind little did he know he'd end up saving her and her saving him. one big chapter! and i'm crap at summeries gaaXhina please rate and reveiw...


**_A.N. HIII it's Kimmy here and i have written a Gaara Hinata love story woot for me, but seeing as i really couldn't be bothered to seperate it into chapters i left the whole thing in one big chapter, woot for laziness, so this IS complete. _**

**_I have added in two of my own characters because the storyline wouldn't make much sense without them so no flames about that please and they aren't like uber main characters so you don't have to think 'oh not another fanfic where the own characters get to be mains and make all the other characters look like pansies' not that i have a problem with own characters i think it shows good imagination, all you nasty peeps who dislike own characters what did they ever do to you?! _**

**_anyway after this long auter's note/rant i have decided to end on this note. RATE AND REVEIW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!one!!!!!eleven!!exclaimation mark!!!!!!!BBQ!!!!_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**

* * *

Gaara had seen her before, she was walking passed him; her strong emotion of dread seemed to reek off her. The rain was beating down on her, but she didn't seem to notice, she only clenched her wrist tightly as she passed, barely noticing him at all. Gaara almost stopped just to stare at her as she passed. _Why is she dreading going home so much?_ He thought before the pain hit. He walked home with the incredible pain almost devouring him; he met Temari at the door of their apartment, "Gaara?" she questioned helping him onto the couch, "Is it the demon?" Gaara nodded, "I don't know what to do about it Temari, he wants to take over." Temari stood up, "We can't let that happen, I don't want people being afraid of you any more." Gaara looked to the ground. _Why was she so afraid?_ He asked silently.

* * *

Hinata closed the door silently behind her. "Where have you been?" asked an angry voice from the doorway. Hinata turned around "Training father," she replied. Hiashi stepped up to her and stared her in the face, "Until this hour? You're too weak to train this long where were you?" Hinata looked down, "Training." She said again. Her hands were soaked in her own blood. She used them to try and protect herself as her father smacked her across the face; she was too slow.

* * *

Gaara sighed as the pain eased, "It's ok." He muttered to Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro nodded slowly, "What do you think we should do?" asked Temari sadly as she turned away from Gaara. Gaara sighed, "I don't know but he's getting stronger every time, it's getting harder and harder to keep him out." Temari closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly. "But if he does take control." Continued Gaara, "Then I want you two to kill me before he's completely taken over." Temari's head snapped back up and Kankuro looked to the ground. "Gaara…" started Kankuro. "You can't expect us to…"

"I don't want to destroy villages. I don't want to hurt lots of people anymore." Gaara's face was serious.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of her house and fell against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up as Neji passed, "Hinata?" he questioned. His face dropped, "Again?" Hinata nodded. Neji looked to the door angrily, he grasped Hinata's wrist and dragged her away from the house. "N-Neji-san?" queried Hinata. They stopped by a Sakura tree a few minutes away from Hinata's house. "You can't keep this up." Insisted Neji with his arms crossed. "B-but Neji-san."

* * *

Gaara moved to his window, he didn't get much sleep that night and he was tired, he peered out of the glass and blinked in surprise. The girl he'd seen last night was leaning weakly against a tree talking to another boy with the same eyes as her.

Gaara made his way outside and listened in on the conversation they were having, he didn't know why, but the girl intrigued him so much.

"B-but Neji-san, I can't just walk out."

"Hinata, if you don't he'll only get worse, and I can't protect you all the time."

"I-I don't need you to." She replied quietly.

"So you're just going to let him beat you half to death every night? He's getting worse every time you go home!"

"N-Neji-san, he's my father. He has a bit of a drinking problem so he can't help it, he's trying to stop it though and he's…"

"Don't stick up for him, look what he's done to you!"

"He's just trying to make me stronger."

"By killing you?" Neji was angry now, "I don't want to have to go to your funeral because he couldn't be controlled!" Hinata took a step away from him and winced in pain, "I-I'm fine Neji-san, please, don't stand up to father. He'll only treat you the same."

"Did you ever think maybe he wants you dead?" Hinata stopped in mid step, she was a few meters away from him with her back turned, Gaara saw the pained look that spread across her face, he knew how she felt, he knew exactly what she was thinking, she knew that what Neji was saying was right and her father wanted her dead but she masked her voice, "Don't be so silly Neji-san." She said before carrying on walking away from her cousin.

* * *

Neji rubbed his temples as he thought. Gaara stepped up behind him, "I overheard." He muttered. Neji sighed, "No offence Kazakage-sama, but I think you should stay out of it, Hiashi might attack you if you get involved, and if you kill the head of the Hyuga clan… our alliance wont last long." Gaara looked to the ground, Neji walked passed him and in the direction Hinata walked off in, "She's none of your concern for the moment Kazakage-sama, so please, don't get involved." Gaara said nothing, just stared at Neji as he walked away.

* * *

Hinata was training when she felt a familiar presence behind her. She paused and looked to Shino and Kiba, they'd both stopped training. Hinata gulped, she turned around to face her father, "Yes, father?" She asked looking at his blank eyes.

"I was just checking you were training." He replied coldly. Hinata smelt the sake in his breath and felt her hands begin to shake. She clenched her fist in order to still her shaking, "well I am father." She replied, Hiashi raised his hand to strike her, Hinata flinched; he remembered there were people watching and lowered his hand, "I need to have a few words with my daughter." Shino and Kiba hesitated, but with a curt nod and a re-assuring smile from Hinata they left.

"You left the house in a mess last night." Said Hiashi with an angry glare on his face. Hinata looked to the ground, "I-I'm sorry, father." She whispered. Her long hair fell in front of her eyes as she bowed in apology. Hiashi glared at her, the truth being that he was the one who caused the mess by sending her into a china vase and smashing it on the floor, Hinata was positive the wounds would scar on her back. Hiashi raised his hand and brought it down towards her face, Hinata didn't try to stop him as the back of his hand connected to her cheek and sent her spiralling to the ground.

* * *

Gaara was watching from beyond the training ground, he was sitting on a tree branch. Hinata shakily got to her feet and looked to her father with a small smile, "I'll clean it now father." She said, but Hiashi brought his hand to her face again, "You should have cleaned it up last night." He said, as Hinata lay motionless on the ground for a few seconds.

Hinata picked her upper body off the ground and moved onto her knees, "I'm sorry father." She said, still holding that smile. Gaara felt a small rage at his lack of compassion towards her. Hiashi kicked her to the ground roughly,

Hinata gasped from the pain and let herself lay against the grass. "You're too weak to be in our clan." He said, "You should leave." Hinata looked up at him, "But where do I go father?" she asked. Hiashi shook his head, "I can't see anyone wanting a girl like you with them; maybe you should just speed up the inevitable." Hinata's face dropped into a depressed frown, "Y-You mean die father?"

"Take it as you like, but I don't want you anymore." And with that he turned away from her, Hinata coughed up a small amount of blood and just sat there staring at the ground.

"I'm n-not wanted." She repeated hoarsely. She slowly got to her feet, "I-I guess he's right." She looked to her shaking hands and stepped away, "I need to go away." She said to herself in a daze, "I need to disappear."

* * *

Gaara didn't go over to her because of the pain in his stomach, "Not again." He wheezed falling from his perch on the tree branch as he watched Hinata step away from him. His vision began to fade and he found moving so difficult. When he looked up again, she was gone.

* * *

Kiba ran up next to Hinata followed by Shino, "Hinata, what happened? Are you alright?" asked Kiba stepping in front of her. But in her daze Hinata just walked passed him and Shino, "Hinata?" questioned Kiba. "I need to go away." She said to herself. Shino and Kiba both looked after her as she carried on walking away, "H-Hinata?" questioned Kiba again. He ran after her,

Hinata spun around and hit his stomach with her palm. Kiba, not expecting the attack, fell to his knees and then lost consciousness. Shino ran to his side and stared at her as she walked away. He picked Kiba up, "This is not good." He muttered, Kiba had to go to hospital; Hinata seriously attacked him.

* * *

Gaara slowly felt the pain ease and he got to his feet. He ran after her, he sensed her chakra easily and followed it; she was so far away from him though.

* * *

Hinata stood on the cliff edge, "I have to go away." She repeated looking to the ground hundreds of feet below the statues of the past hokage's faces. She took a deep breath, "I will be out of your way father." She said inching over the edge; "With this act you can finally be proud of me for something. So please father, at my funeral say how proud you are, for once praise me for doing something right."

Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks, "Please accept that I did this for you, to… to do the right thing for you." she let out a sob, "And everyone else, please don't be sad, because I-I won't hold you back any more. I'll be out of your way where I can't get you hurt."

"Hinata!" exclaimed two voices at once from behind her.

Shino and Neji were both standing behind her, both afraid to get any closer in case she jumped. "I'm sorry for making you protect me all this time." She said, "But now I can do the right thing,"

"Hinata don't!" she leaned forwards.

"The right thing…" The upward breeze blew her hair around her frantically.

"Hinata!" She let another tear drop down the cliff.

"For everyone." She fell forwards and plummeted downwards towards the ground, her hair wrapping around her face and her breath catching in her lungs. She faintly heard voices, shouts off Neji and Shino. But they were too late, they'd never make it in time to get her, she'd hit the ground before they'd reach her.

She closed her eyes and waited for the ground, it never came. Instead she felt something wrap around her, something soft and warm. _Is this what death feels like?_ She wondered through the tears, _I did the right thing, I'm no longer a threat, father can be proud now, he can be proud that I did the right thing for everyone, and now Hanabi can take over my place as heir and everyone will be happy. _"Hinata-onee-chan?" _I wonder who's calling me, such a familiar voice, I've heard it somewhere before. _"Hinata-onee-chan, wake up." _Silly I'm dead I can't wake up. _"Hinata! Wake up now, such a weak child."

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her father's voice. He was looking over her, Hanabi next to him. "Hinata-onee-chan." Said Hanabi hugging her sister. "Hanabi!" said Hiashi sharply. Hanabi immediately let go of Hinata and took a step away from her place on the couch. Hinata sat up and realised where she was, in her own living room. "Leave us." Ordered Hiashi. Hanabi made her way out of the room reluctantly.

Hiashi paced the floor in front of Hinata, "So you can't even take your own life?" he asked. Hinata looked down, "I tried to make you proud of me father."

"You definitely failed at that, you couldn't even kill yourself properly." Hinata looked up at him as an evil gleam overcame his eyes, "I guess I will have to take it for you."

"Father?"

* * *

Hanabi was running through the streets, she bumped into a red haired man, "You have to help!" She hissed, "You were the one that saved her right? With the sand?" Gaara realised she was talking about Hinata and nodded, "Please, father's not well, he wont hit me, but, but Hinata… He's locked her in the room with him and I think he's annoyed at her."

"For trying to take her own life?" Hanabi shook her head, "For not succeeding in taking her own life."

Gaara ran ahead of her and Hanabi ran to catch up to him.

* * *

"Father please, I don't want you to kill me."

"Shut up!" ordered Hiashi as his palm connected to Hinata's stomach, Hinata went flying through the sliding paper door and rolled on the ground. She picked herself up, "Father, please." She coughed up blood onto her hand, as she looked up her father rushed her and hit her square in the heart. Hinata fell to her knees, then to the ground. She lay on the ground shaking. "Look at you, you're pathetic, you're too weak to even stand." Hinata coughed up another load of blood onto the grass.

Hiashi went to kick her in the face but he was stopped by a presence before him, a tall boy with red hair. "Kazakage-sama." He muttered lowering his foot. Gaara was standing between the two of them. "If you want her gone that badly I will take her back with me to the village of sand. But I will not let you kill her." His heavily lined eyes narrowed, "Understand?" Hiashi turned from the Kazakage, "Fine, just take the little weakling out of my sight, if I ever see her alive again, I will kill her." He re-entered the house followed by Hanabi, "Father, please…" she said as she climbed through the shattered doorway.

Gaara looked down at Hinata, her face was lying flat in a pool of her own blood, he picked her into his arms and wiped the blood from her face, "It's ok now." He said.

* * *

Temari nodded to her brothers, "The medic said that the girl will be fine, she will wake up in a few days." Her face was very grave though. Kankuro and Gaara held the same expression, that of worry and confusion. "So what's with the serious look Temari?" asked Kankuro. Temari was holding Hinata's bloodied clothes in her arms, "Well," she said, "When I dressed her I found… she's been severely beaten many, many times." Gaara's fist clenched and Kankuro looked away from her as Temari continued, "Also the medics found that she'd been resuscitated a number of times after inner organ damage."

"What sort of wounds did she have, you know she is a Shinobi." Temari shook her head, "These are the types of things I've seen on Orochimaru's torture victims, she's been whipped, sliced with knives and it looks like she's been burnt by something."

Gaara nodded slowly, his anger visible, "So he was beating her for the most part of her life and she said nothing?" Temari nodded, "It seems that way." Gaara's anger was visible, "She's coming home with us." He declared. Temari and Kankuro shared a glance, "Gaara, you need permission off her father and the Hokage for…"

"Her father gave her away when I found her, he was trying to kill her, he said if he ever saw her again he'd finish her off, as for Tsunade-sama, she wont object to it." Kankuro sighed, "Does she know about… well you know."

"We won't tell her about that." Ordered Gaara, "She doesn't need to know. Right now she needs to get her health back and her mind needs to start working again." Temari looked to Kankuro and then to Gaara, "And suppose she really does want to die? She could just be using her father as an excuse."

"She doesn't want to die, you didn't see the look on her face before she fell off the cliff, she thought she was doing the right thing in dying that's all." He looked so sure, so determined he was right, Temari nodded slowly, "I think she should come with us too, but where would she live? She doesn't know anyone in the sand village, only us." Gaara looked to her assertively, "There's a spare room next to mine."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"It'll do, she can stay with us until she gets back on her feet."

"Gaara…"

"I've made my decision." He walked passed them and towards his advisers as Temari and Kankuro shared a sigh.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and sat up, the bed sheets draped around her as she did so. She blinked away her tiredness and turned to the presence next to her, "K-Kazakage-sama?" she questioned in surprise. She felt herself grow red at the thought of the Kazakage in her room. _Wait a minute._ She thought looking around; _this isn't my room. Where am I? Where's father?_

"You're in the sand village." Explained Gaara as though he read her mind, "And you can call me Gaara." Hinata looked into his eyes, "W-Why am I here?" she asked quietly. Gaara was forced to look away from her innocent eyes as he explained, "You're father tried to kill you, so I took you in."

Hinata closed her eyes and looked down at the sheets around her, _I'm in the way again._ She thought sadly, "I can leave." She said pushing the quilts off her and turning to get out of the other side of the bed to which Gaara was sitting on, she stood up and stumbled forwards.

Gaara was suddenly in front of her. Hinata went bright red, her hand was pressed against Gaara's chest and his arms were on the small of her back, keeping her steady. Hinata froze, "S-sorry." She whispered. Neither of them moved as a silence ran through the room. Gaara had also gone slightly red; he'd acted without thinking and just stopped her from falling.

He finally put her to sit on the bed gently, he turned away from her to hide his blush, "Um, you'll have to stay in bed for a few days to recover, and you're now a member of the sand village, I'm sorry you had no choice in the matter, but in two years you can return home."

"Why in two years?"

"It's just the way things are."

"O-ok." The room fell into another silence. Gaara finally managed to get the courage to turn around, "So, do you want anything?" Hinata shook her head. "Ok, I'll be in the next room if you do. Our rooms are next to each other."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Gaara looked to her fragile form and sighed, "Call me Gaara, please." He said before exiting the room. Hinata sighed and laid her head back on the bed. "So he really did want me d-dead?" She whispered, "I-I really am that weak?" She looked to her pale hands, "Not anymore." She said quietly, her stutter disappearing, "I wont be weak anymore." She said a little louder.

* * *

Gaara flicked another page away from him and placed it on the signed pile, "This sucks." He muttered tediously. He heard a bang from the next room and got up from his desk quickly. He rushed around the table and entered Hinata's room; a moment of trouble struck him when he saw the window wide open and her bed empty. He ran to the window and pushed the wavering curtained out of his way. He paused at the scene before him.

Hinata quickly moved her weight to her other leg as she spun around under the shelter of the large desert plant. Her leg buckled and she fell in the sand A cloud of sand surrounded her. She sighed angrily, she got to her feet and tried to find her centre of balance again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she raised her palm in front of her face as she took her next breath. She opened her eyes and tried the move again; she managed to twist in the air but stumbled as she landed. She looked to her legs in frustration; "Why wont you work properly?" she asked quietly they've never taken this long to work before."

Gaara felt a familiar presence behind him and didn't bother to turn around, "Temari." He greeted. Temari placed the tray of food she'd brought for Hinata on Hinata's bed, "What are you doing in here?" she asked, almost as though she cared.

Gaara nodded his head towards outside, I heard her slam open the window and I thought she was in trouble." Temari moved to look over his shoulder, "She can walk?" she questioned in surprise, "Her mobility should be seriously effected by that last injury." Gaara turned, "Then I should stop her training."

"Gaara!" called Temari after him. Gaara paused in the doorway, "What?" he asked. "Let her train, it is better than her trying to commit suicide."

* * *

It took four hours for Hinata to find her centre of balance again, she was lying on the sand, flat out, she picked herself up onto her elbows as she panted from exhaustion; the sunset before her was beautiful. She wiped her fringe from her eyes and cocked her head to the side, "The first step is over." She muttered, "I now need to improve further, as soon as I…" she let herself fall backwards on the sand, "Catch my breath." She said as her eyes closed.

* * *

Gaara turned to his window and gazed out at her, she was asleep on the sand, her long hair cascading around her softly. Her breathing was so light you'd think she weren't breathing at all. "You still have two more papers to sign you know." Said an amused voice from in front of him. Gaara turned to face the voice.

Kankuro smirked at his brother, "She's a hard worker." He said with a childish glint in his eyes. Gaara's eyes wanted to travel back to the sleeping Kunoichi but he knew that if he did Kankuro would never let it drop. Gaara kept his eyes on the paper work he was signing.

"She's pretty." Said Kankuro. Gaara kept his eyes on the paperwork, "Hn," he replied as emotionlessly as he could. "You know," continued Kankuro, "I might even ask her to date me." He smirked at the sudden dark aura that surrounded Gaara. "Hn," replied Gaara again. Kankuro paused and stared out the window, "No way." He said in wonder. Gaara turned around at this and stared. Hinata was back on her feet she regained a fighting stance and carried on practicing Taijutsu.

"She must be really tired." Muttered Kankuro thoughtfully, "Hey Gaara, maybe you should hug her to make her feel better." Gaara turned slowly from the window and glared at Kankuro, Kankuro smirked again and stepped out of the room, "My little brother's all grown up and in love." Gaara's eyes narrowed, "Shut up!" he shouted after him, "I'm not." But all that could be heard was Kankuro's laughter.

* * *

Hinata was panting slightly, She heard a whipping noise from behind her and jumped away from the approaching kunai. She landed against the tree she turned to the direction the kunai came from. "You're doing ok, but you need someone to spa with right?" asked a feminine voice. "Temari-san?" questioned Hinata as she stepped from the tree.

Temari pulled the fan from her back and leaned her weight on it, "You want to get stronger right?" Hinata nodded. "That's not going to happen if you only fight air." Temari opened the fan, "Let's see how good you are at Taijutsu, no activating that blood limit of yours ok?" Hinata nodded slowly.

* * *

Hinata had been training with Temari. Kankuro and sometimes Gaara for almost a year, she'd become incredibly strong and found a confidence along with her new strength. She'd also got along well with the sand villagers; some of the girls had decided to give Hinata a sand village makeover.

Hinata sat in the chair a new fear developing on her, "Um, I'm fine with the way I look… really."

"Quiet!" ordered Temari raising her hand. Two of Hinata's other best friends were next to her, Kiki a poison user the same age as Hinata who was put on Hinata's Shinobi team, she always wore a short skirt with mesh tights and ninja boots, she nearly always wore dark colours, her very long red hair was usually down around her shoulders, but on missions she tied the top layer of hair atop her head with a black ribbon, she wore light make-up and was one of the most stylish girls in the sand village, according to the villagers. Also next to Temari was Cho, she was a year older than Hinata and Kiki, she had short brown hair that was normally tied in bunches, she never wore make-up because she didn't need it and usually wore a cream vest top with three quarter length light weight trousers. She wore black ninja sandals. She was labelled one of the prettiest kunoichi in the sand village because of her natural beauty. Her Justus were mostly Taijutsu related, as she didn't have much chakra. She was also on Hinata's ninja team; the three were being promoted to Jounin the next week so Temari came up with the idea that Hinata needed a makeover.

Hinata was tied to the chair with chakra ropes, "This isn't fair." She said, "I like the way I look."

"No you don't you're just afraid of change." Corrected Cho raising her hand, Hinata sighed, "Please don't cut my hair though." She pleased desperately. Temari produced a pair of scissors, "Just stay still it'll all be over soon." Hinata flinched. Temari sighed and pulled the scissors away, "This isn't going to work if she keeps struggling all the time." She said. Cho crossed her arms, deep in thought. "I know!" called Kiki jumping up and down, being hyperactive as per usual. She pulled out a blindfold and tied it around Hinata's eyes, "Now stay still or I'll poison you into a deep sleep." Hinata sighed angrily, "You guys will pay for this." She called as she heard the scissors close on her hair.

* * *

Kankuro crossed his arms and sighed in defeat, "What are they doing in there?" he questioned, "They dragged Hinata-chan in there against her will and put a jutsu on the room." He thought deeply and stroked his imaginary beard. "I'll ask Gaara to break me in." he said a light bulb appearing over his head before he ran off towards Gaara's room.

* * *

"Well done Temari." Squealed Kiki, "Her hair looks really cool, I've come up with her wardrobe and Cho, have you sorted out the make-up yet?" Hinata was sweating from frustration and fear, _what have they done to me?_ She thought worriedly. She could tell they didn't cut much hair off her by the weight of her head but she didn't know what they had done exactly.

Temari put the scissors away and stepped back for Cho to do Hinata's makeup.

Cho took off the blindfold and put some light eyeliner and mascara on Hinata. She put some natural coloured lipstick on her and some weak blusher. She smiled confidently, "Well done." Shouted Kiki jumping up and down, "She looks gorgeous!" they untied Hinata from the chair, "Here!" shouted Kiki throwing a pile of clothes into Hinata's hands as she stood up, Hinata looked to them with wide eyes, "Um… aren't these clothes a little too…"

"Perfect? I know! Just put them on before I poison you!" Kiki was smiling broadly with her eyes closed upside down V's, a very common face for her to pull after she'd said something threatening.

Hinata sighed and got dressed as the other girls turned their backs to her. When she was done Temari smirked, Cho smiled broadly and Kiki squealed. "Girls," said Temari crossing her arms, "I think we've created an angel." Hinata went red, "What did you guys do?" she asked. Kiki ran to the back of the closed room and picked up a large mirror, she ran back to the girls and placed the mirror in front of Hinata, she stared at her reflection in shock.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

* * *

Gaara and Kankuro made it to the room, "The Shinobi have captured Hinata?" asked Gaara, worried. Kankuro nodded, "And dragged her in here, I heard screams Gaara, we need to see if she's ok!" said Kankuro with fake worry, he knew Hinata wasn't hurt he just wanted to know what was going on in there. Gaara nodded slowly as the sand pulled apart the doorway.

Kiki, Temari and Cho turned in surprise, as the door was pulled apart. Gaara and Kankuro walked into the room, "Temari?" questioned Gaara. Cho and Kiki smirked at Kankuro, "You were that desperate to know what we were doing?" asked Cho. Gaara turned to Kankuro slowly, "You said you heard screams." He said darkly. Kankuro shrugged and stepped away from him.

Temari sighed, "We were giving Hinata-chan a make-over." She explained, "You're lucky we've just finished or you would've walked in on her changing." Gaara tried to hide his blush and looked away. Kiki giggled.

"So, where is Hinata?" asked Kankuro. Temari, Kiki and Cho stepped away to reveal Hinata standing behind them. Kankuro's eyes widened in shock and his hand moved to his nose as blood poured out.

Gaara stared in shock, unable to say anything. Hinata's hair was moved to a side parting some of her locks fell just above her perfect looking eyes and soft skin. She wore a long mist blue vest with the Hyuga symbol on the lower back of it. The top ended just over her backside. Then her blue tight three quarter length trousers started; there was plenty of room to hide kunai and plenty of room for kunai pouches. She had mesh sleeves on her arms that started at her hands to just over her elbows; there was also a thick dark blue ribbon around the top of her right arm. She wore blue ninja sandals. Her sand ninja forehead protector was tied around her neck like always.

Hinata looked to the ground embarrassed by all of the attention. Temari sighed, "Will you two say something?" she asked irritably. Kankuro managed to stop the nosebleed and coughed to clear his throat, "Wow." He said, "Hinata, you look hot." Hinata went bright red at the comment, "Gaara." Prompted Temari. Gaara turned away from Hinata to hide the blush, "You look nice." He muttered before stepping out, "Excuse me I need to do work."

Gaara made it back to his room, "Wow." He said quietly. As he thought of her new look, "She looked fine before, but now she's…" he sighed, "I need to think of other things, she'll be leaving in a year to go back to Konoha, I mustn't get attached. I can't take more hurt like that."

He paused at the knock on his door, he sat down, "Enter," he said. Hinata pulled open the door and stepped into the room, "Um, Kazakage-sama, is this a bad time?" she asked bowing her head. Gaara looked up at her, "No." he said simply as he pulled another piece of paper in front of him, "I wanted to apologize," said Hinata, "I didn't mean to cause you trouble when you had so much work to do." Gaara felt a pang of guilt, "It was no trouble Hinata-san." He said. Hinata looked down, "No, it was and I'm sorry, you have enough work to do, you shouldn't have to worry about me as well. I shouldn't be a burden to you. It's just like father always said to me, I get in the way."

Gaara looked at the paper, he didn't want to see the expression he knew was on her face, the one that happened whenever she remembered her father. A sad expression, one that Gaara held whenever he thought of his mother. She always tried to hide it but that glint of it was always there.

"Hinata-san…" muttered Gaara. Hinata looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes, hokage-sama."

"Are you sure? Don't you miss Konoha?" Hinata nodded, "Yes, I miss my friends, Neji and Hanabi, but I have friends here, and I am stronger here. I do miss Konoha greatly but if I left here I would want to come back, to see my friends, and help them." _To help you._ She added mentally as she stared at him, "Sorry, Kazakage-sama, I'm babbling." Gaara didn't reply only lifted his head to look at her, she wasn't depressed, but she seemed as though she longed for something. He guessed it was her old village. "Hinata-san I…"

Suddenly the door burst down sending Hinata flying forwards onto Gaara's desk. She picked herself up shakily. "Gaara!" shouted a familiar voice. Hinata froze. Gaara stared in disbelief. Hinata slowly picked herself up to stand and turned, "N-Naruto-kun?" she questioned.

Naruto's jaw dropped, "H-Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?" Hinata looked to Gaara, "Sorry, Kazakage-sama, I am late for training." She shook her head, signifying that she didn't want Gaara to tell Naruto why she was there. Gaara nodded shortly in reply, "I'll brief the three of you on your next mission in two hours, don't be late." Hinata nodded, "Yes Kazakage-sama."

"Oh and Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Please make sure Kiki doesn't bring any milkshake with her this time." Hinata thought back to their last mission briefing, Kiki had spilt milkshake all over Gaara's head. Hinata held in a smile, "Yes Kazakage-sama."

As Hinata closed the door behind her Naruto stared in wonder, "That was a surprise." He muttered. Gaara looked back to his paperwork. "So, I hear you've been training." He said as he signed another piece of paper. Naruto nodded, "I'm stronger than ever now. I was passing so I thought I'd come and see how you are, Kazakage-sama." Naruto laughed. Gaara smiled slightly, "Do you want me to set up a room for you?"

"Na, I'm not staying long. Can you tell me why Hinata is here?" Gaara sighed, "I'm sorry but that is Hinata's story to tell." Naruto nodded slowly, "I'll go and ask her then."

"Naruto, don't ask her that, it'll upset her." Naruto paused, "Did something happen?" At first Gaara didn't reply; he only stared at his paperwork; his pen poised above the paper, "Yeah," he said quietly, "Something happened."

* * *

Hinata dodged Temari's wind attack; she flipped onto her palms then pushed herself upwards, spinning in the air as she threw a kunai. Temari sent it away with the fan.

Hinata appeared behind Temari and tried to hit her back, Temari turned in time to block with her fan, the fan cracked, "Damn, Hinata." Muttered Temari panting, "You're really going for gold today."

Kiki giggled, "Temari's getting her butt kicked." She said to Cho, who smirked in reply. Hinata dodged the next fan attack and rushed behind Temari quickly, she shouldered into her and sent Temari flying to the ground. Temari got to her feet, "Well done, my little trainee has become a ruthless fighter just like me, I'm so proud." She said fake crying. Hinata laughed then fell backwards, "Damn it that was difficult." She breathed. Temari was also panting, "See, now you can beat me without using Byakogan, you're officially nearly as good as Cho." Cho stood up, "I would like to test that theory, Hinata I challenge you to a duel," Hinata started laughing as did Cho. "Let me get my breath back first." Said Hinata looking upwards at the clouds.

She became over shadowed by a tall figure. She got up quickly. "Hey blondey!" shouted Kiki angrily, jumping to her feet and running towards the two, "Give a girl some space."

Hinata stared at his blue eyes, "Naruto-kun." She greeted. Kiki stopped in mid step, "Wait blondey is Naruto?" she asked. She circled Naruto, who was becoming annoyed, "What did she ever see in you, isn't he a little, well you know, orange?" Naruto looked to his orange and black suit.

Hinata smiled at Kiki. "You know I'm not a slice of meat!" shouted Naruto, Kiki frowned, "Excuse me?" she clenched her fists as Cho stepped towards them, "Uh oh." She muttered. Kiki put her hands in a hand seal.

Cho and Hinata shared a glance before tackling Kiki to the ground, "No using deadly poison techniques on visitors!" they both shouted as the three hit the ground. Kiki groaned and got to her feet, "It was only going to make him loose all of his hair." She muttered sadly. Hinata giggled behind her hand and Cho smirked.

Temari looked Naruto up and down, "Long time no see fox boy." Naruto smiled at her, "Hi, Temari are you still a grumpy old kunoichi?" Temari was silent for a few moments; she then coughed. Suddenly she rushed towards Naruto angrily. Hinata, Cho and Kiki all held her back.

Hinata looked to her watch, "Hey, guys, we have a mission briefing." She called. Temari stood up and stepped away from them, "Good luck guys, I'll see you when you get back." Cho disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kiki waved happily, "See you Temari-chan!" she called, as she seemed to disappear into thin air. Naruto's eyes widened, "Um, Hinata…"

"Sorry Naruto-kun." Called Hinata waving, "If I'm late Kiki-chan will poison me. See you!" Naruto stepped forward and hugged her tightly, "I don't know what happened, Hinata, but remember, I'm your good friend and I'm here for you." Hinata smiled, she'd gotten over Naruto soon after he left she realised that he didn't like her in any other way, only as a friend it hurt at first but she was fine with it now. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, I just…. Needed a change to train, like you." Naruto let go of her and Hinata sighed.

Suddenly Kankuro appeared next to her with a flower in his hand, "Hinata-chan, will you go out with me on Saturday?" Hinata narrowed her eyes, "If you are trying to make up for yesterday when you pushed me in the sand dune and almost killed me then no!" Kankuro sighed. He thrust the flower into her hand, "Meh, take it anyway I stole it from Temari's garden." Temari narrowed her yes, "You what?" she shouted. Kankuro's eyes widened, "Oh crap, bye guys!" he waved as he disappeared. Hinata shook her head and Temari disappeared after her brother.

Hinata waved, "Stay for a bit Naruto, I'm sure Kazakage-sama wont mind." She waved and seemed to melt into the ground.

* * *

Hinata appeared next to Cho, "Sorry." She said bowing slightly. Gaara nodded, "As I was saying, your mission is to deliver this package to Konoha," Hinata looked up, she smiled slightly. "Wait, wait, wait." Said Kiki holding up her hands, "We're nearly Jounin and we get a C rank mission? This sucks! I am so pissed off at you Kazakage-sama I could…" Cho covered Kiki's mouth and smiled, "She doesn't mean it Kazakage-sama." She laughed nervously. Gaara's annoyed glare melted when he saw the happy gleam in Hinata's eyes. "I didn't mention that the package is wanted by other ninja, you will have to lay down your lives to protect it." Gaara leaned back in his chair, "Cho, you are team leader and Kiki, try to control your temper, leave as soon as you can." Cho and Kiki disappeared. Hinata smiled weakly, "Thank you Kazakage-sama." She said before melting into the ground.

* * *

They were half way to Konoha; there'd been no attacks as of yet. Kiki was walking in front of Cho, who held the package. Hinata was standing behind them with Byakogan activated. Hinata paused, "We're surrounded." She whispered. Kiki frowned, "How many?"

"I'd say five, they all have a lot of chakra."

"Kiki." Said Cho. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Replied Kiki. She completed a jutsu, "Black kisses." She whispered completing the Jutsu. Five green misty butterflies appeared in front of her. They sped off in the direction of the Shinobi. "We'd better hurry, the butterflies might not find them and if they do they'll only knock them out for a short time." She explained, the three girls picked up pace as they entered a wood, "Stop!" called Hinata with a gasp." Kiki stopped immediately. "What is it?" asked Cho spinning around, "We ran right into a trap." Muttered Hinata. Kiki gulped, "How many?" Hinata blinked, "I can't pinpoint them, they're moving incredibly fast towards us from every direction, I'd say more than five."

"Chakra?" asked Cho.

"Off the scales." Replied Hinata. "This is bad." Whispered Kiki. She completed another load of hand seals. "Poison forest." She called, the ground around her feet changed to a purple colour. The colour on the ground seeped through the forest and into the trees, "That should hold them off for a bit, but it can't stop the kunai." She explained hastily. Hinata gasped and tackled Cho away from a kunai. Kiki leaped backwards from it. Hinata got to her feet as did Cho, "Damn it!" called Cho, "Explosive note!"

"Bail!" shouted Kiki as the three split up and jumped into separate trees. Hinata felt an unseen knock from behind and was sent to the ground. She got to her feet quickly as a ninja in a gas mask jumped in front of her. "Damn it." She said pulling out a kunai, "Cho, Kiki, go ahead, I'll handle them!" she blocked his kunai and elbowed him in the stomach. The ninja keeled over and Hinata shoved her palm into his stomach. He went flying backwards and into a tree, he coughed up a spurt of blood and slid to the floor.

Cho and Kiki moved ahead, "We'll send help for you!" called Cho over her shoulder as they sped off.

Hinata closed her eyes and stood straight, "So there's another eight of you." she observed. She raised her hand quickly as she heard a fleet of kunai fly towards her. "Shuggohakke Roukujyuu yonshou!" she called, her hands became a blur as she deflected every single kunai that went towards her. They all fell at her feet. Hinata gained a fighting stance as the kunai stopped coming. "She's a Hyuga?" questioned one of the enemy's. Hinata sensed the high chakra source coming from the girl, "She'd make a way better prize than whatever's in that package, "But our mission is to." Started another one. "Never mind that." Cut in the first one, "Let's just get her instead."

Hinata narrowed her eyes; _this mission should be completed with ease for the others._ She saw the poison wear off on the trees as she pulled out two kunai.

* * *

Kiki and Cho made it to Tsunade's office, "Here's the package, we need help." Said Kiki jumping around frantically, "We need one good ninja; our other team mate was left to fend off a group of hostile Shinobi."

Just as Tsunade opened her mouth to reply Neji stepped into the room. "Neji, mission now!" Neji nodded slowly as the two girls dragged him from the room.

* * *

Hinata dodged another kunai, she felt another one slice into her side; she was sent to the ground. She held her side painfully, "What the hell?" She whispered looking to her side as her vision doubled up.

"It took all that time just to hit her once." Muttered the girl Shinobi as she landed on the ground. "And she took down the others." Finished another Shinobi as he landed the other side of Hinata.

Hinata got to her feet painfully; her Byakogan disappeared as she blinked. "That kunai was dripping with a chakra eating poison." Explained the boy behind her; the two were around seventeen, Hinata's age. Hinata gained a fighting stance.

"She's really pretty too." Said the boy. Hinata took a deep breath. She pulled her last two kunai from her pouches. The two jumped her at the same time.

* * *

Neji, Kiki and Cho were rushing through trees, "So we're helping your friend?" asked Neji. Cho nodded, "She should be alright against them, although she did say they had a lot of chakra, and her Byakogan had been on for a long time." Neji gasped inwardly. "Byakogan, she's a Hyuga member?"

"Yeah." Said Kiki happily, "Hinata's Byakogan kicks butt." She called. "H-Hinata?" Neji suddenly sped ahead. "Hey, Neji!" called Kiki, speeding up, "You don't know the way calm down."

"Hinata's my cousin." He called back, "I have to look after her." Kiki and Cho shared a glance before speeding ahead of him.

* * *

Hinata was knocked to her knees, "Aren't you feeling too weak to fight honey?" asked the boy from in front of her. Hinata's hands were pulled backwards. She felt her wrists get tied together and her back was kicked. The boy and girl were out of breath by this point. "Who would've thought she'd be this hard to beat up?" said the girl as she panted. Hinata twisted her hands away from each other, her fingers tightened around the ropes. _I can't die here._ She thought as she felt the ropes begin to snap against her pressure. _I need to see him again._ She snapped the ropes and grasped the girl's hair. She dragged her over her back onto the boy. Hinata got to her feet and jumped in the direction of Konoha. _Gaara-kun._

As she made it onto another tree branch she heard the whipping noise of a kunai speeding towards her, she spun around to block it, it lodged into her arm and she was sent flying through the trees.

* * *

Neji gasped and side stepped quickly, he caught the flying body.

Neji was thrown backwards with the force but he steadied himself on the next tree branch. He looked to the girl in his arms, "Hinata?" he questioned. Kiki and Cho turned, "They hurt little Hinata?" questioned Kiki angrily, "They're going to die slowly and painfully!" She completed a jutsu as she heard the approaching ninja, "Touch of death!" she called as a black mark appeared on her palm. Cho looked to Kiki, "Kiki… that technique messes with your chakra remember?"

"I don't care." She reached forwards as the ninja approached her. The ninja ducked. A boy ninja appeared in the trees above them, "Kiki? You're the poison prodigy from the village of the sand am I right?"

"What's it to you?" questioned Kiki. "Then that makes you, Cho one of the greatest Taijutsu users also from the sand village. Cho gained a fighting stance. The girl disappeared and reappeared in the tree next to the boy, "Then the girl is Hinata Hyuga, the sand Byakogan prodigy. No wonder the others were taken down so easily."

"Ah, well." Muttered the boy, "Mission failed, tell Hinata we'll see her again soon." The two disappeared. Cho relaxed a little. She turned to Neji. I'll take her back to Konoha for hospitalisation." He said turning. "I hope Hinata doesn't have bruises for her Jounin ceremony." Said Kiki. Cho nodded, "Kankuro will never let that go." She said. Neji looked down at his cousin as she slept in his arms, _you've done well for yourself._ He thought warmly, so happy that she was well.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Hinata's awake!" squealed Kiki hugging Hinata. "See I told you the anti-venom would work. Hinata turned away from her and coughed up a little blood onto her hand. "Thanks." She muttered.

Kiki turned to Cho. The three girls were sitting in a hospital room, "What happened?" Cho sighed, "You got your butt kicked." Hinata looked down, "More training?"

"Plenty more training."

"Oh, I know we'll attack Kazakage-sama and see how he holds up against us!"

"We'll die." Replied Cho monotonously. Kiki's expression dropped slightly as she thought again. Hinata smiled at her friends. "We could just _Ask_ Kazakage-sama if he'll help us train when he's bored of paperwork." Kiki smiled, "Well maybe if _you_ ask him he will." Hinata went red, "Why me?" she asked. Cho laughed, "Because you're madly in love with the Kazakage."

"Am not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Because it's warm in here!"

"You love him!" squealed Kiki; "I saw the look on your face when he said you looked nice!" Hinata looked down as her cheeks burned. "I do not love the Kazakage."

"Liar."

"It's not like he could love me anyway." At that there was a silence. Hinata pushed the quilts off her and sat up, she moved to the door, "I'll meet up with you at sunset." She said quietly. She walked through the doors.

* * *

Gaara sighed; his eyes were closely reading the parchment in front of him, "Hinata." He whispered, the parchment was informing him that she was injured and receiving treatment in the Konoha hospital. His expression dropped to one of worry, "Is she ok?" he whispered. "Want to go and find her?" asked Kankuro from the doorway. Gaara looked up from the scroll. "You know I can't."

"You're the Kazakage, I say you assign a perfectly capable ninja team to go and collect Hinata-chan, now where will we find such a team, oh I know why don't you ask Gaara." Gaara raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You can put Temari in charge for a few days and we can go and get them."

"You're worried about Cho?"

"N-No! Why would I be worried about her?"

"Because you love her."

"I do not!"

"Then why can't you talk to her like you do the other girls."

"B-Because… you love Hinata anyway!"

"Don't."

"You do!"

"If I agree to go on this mission will you shut up?"

"Maybe."

"That's good enough for me we'll leave at sundown."

* * *

Hinata sighed angrily and leaned her back against a wall, she closed her eyes, then opened them again, "It's been so long." She said softly, "I haven't been here in over a year, it all looks the same though." She paused when she felt a presence near her; she turned quickly and froze. "H-Hinata-chan?" questioned a quiet voice. Hinata smiled slowly, "Kiba." She whispered. Kiba smirked at her his fangs showing white. Akamaru jumped behind him and waged his tail. "I thought I'd never see you again." Said Kiba. Hinata looked down, "I thought I'd be back later too."

"You look different, I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thanks. You haven't changed much."

"How've you been?"

"Good, I'll be promoted to Jounin next week." The two fell into silence. Kiba suddenly stepped forwards and hugged Hinata tightly, "I missed you," he said warmly. Hinata hugged him back, "Me too," she said.

They broke the hug and smiled, Kiba grasped her wrist, "Come on I have to show you everyone." He dragged her deeper into Konoha.

* * *

Kiki was eating an ice cream when she saw Hinata get dragged passed by a boy, followed by a large dog. "Hey Hinata!" she waved. Hinata waved to her. Cho stepped up behind Kiki, "Are we following?"

"Yeah I'm bored." The two disappeared and re-appeared next to Hinata, "Someone's in a hurry." Muttered Cho as she sped up to their pace. Hinata sweat dropped as the dust rose from behind them.

* * *

Shino was talking to Kurenai when the two of them looked up at a fast running group heading towards them, "Kiba." Called Kurenai, "You're late and…" her mouth closed quickly when she saw the girl panting next to him, "Hinata?" she whispered. Hinata was leaning her weight on her knees; she stood up; then bowed respectfully, "Kurenai-sansei." She greeted. Kurenai rushed forwards and hugged Hinata tightly, "You look great." She said. Hinata blushed at the compliment, "Thanks." She said.

Shino stared in disbelief, "She didn't stutter." He muttered. Kiki stepped up next to him, "I'm Kiki!" she shouted in his ear. Shino fell over from the shock then got to his feet, "Shino." He replied as he adjusted his sunglasses. "You know Hinata-chan?" questioned Kiki. Shino nodded. Kiki's face suddenly became horrified as she noticed a small insect crawling up the side of Shino's face, "Oh my God!" she shouted loudly. She completed a jutsu.

"Don't move there's a bug on you!" Cho and Hinata turned at the same time, "Kiki no!" shouted Hinata leaping forwards, "Bug spray!" shouted Kiki about to touch Shino's body. She was suddenly tackled to the ground. Hinata got off Kiki and flicked her hair from her face, "He's a member of a bug using clan." She explained helping Kiki to her feet.

"You could have just said." Hinata shrugged. Kiba laughed slightly behind his hand and Shino looked horrified, behind his hood. Cho crossed her arms and sighed, "Kiki… couldn't you _ask_ someone before you poison them?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hinata and Cho sweat dropped.

"So, anyway." Asked Kurenai slightly disturbed, "How long are you here for?"

"Not long." Replied Hinata. "We have to be back by next Monday."

"Why?" Asked Shino. Hinata look up at him and smiled, "Well…"

"Little Hinata-Chan's being promoted!" squealed Kiki, "She'll be a Jounin, one of the only ones at her age in all the sand village. Other than me of course."

"You make it sound like such a big thing." Muttered Hinata. Kiba slapped her back lightly, "Don't be so modest Hinata-chan it's a great thing!" he said putting his thumb in the air. Hinata smiled. Kurenai beamed proudly at Hinata, _she's grown so much._ She thought.

Hinata froze at a sudden pang of fear that erupted through her, she sensed him near by, she gulped and felt a shiver run down her spine, "I-I'm going to go and find Ino-chan." She waved and was about to run off when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Hinata?" questioned a sharp voice.

Cho and Kiki looked confused at the man behind Hinata, Kiba's expression became guarded and protective, as did Kurenai's. Shino even seemed to hold an expression of protectiveness. Hinata closed her eyes, "Father." She greeted sadly.

"Why are you home, I thought I made it clear…" he looked up, "Can I have a moment alone with my daughter please?" everyone hesitated. Hinata moved her hands into a hand seal, "Sorry, father." She muttered her head dropped sadly, "I'm busy." She melted into the ground and seemed to disappear.

Hiashi held a look of disgust, "If you see her send her home, I need to have a word with her." He walked on, his aura dark. "Like hell we will." Muttered Kiba. Shino nodded in reply. Kurenai sighed, "Poor Hinata-chan."

"Am I missing something?" asked Kiki, "What's wrong with the creepy old man?"

"He beat Hinata for being weak," explained Shino darkly, "Every time she'd come home he'd find a reason to attack her, she grew up believing she could change and become stronger, but, her father was always crushing her, we never realised how badly it effected her until last year…"

"Last year?" prompted Kiki.

Kiba sighed and looked downwards, "She tried to kill her self by jumping off the Hokage's mountain. She was messed up at the time and attacked anyone who tried to stop her."

"So she saw sense and changed her mind?" questioned Cho. Her hope dropped when she saw Shino shake his head; "She jumped." Kiki felt tears begin to blur her vision, "Hinata-chan…"

"She-she thought she was doing the right thing in jumping that's how ad she felt, she thought that her death would make things easier on us." Kiba's fist clenched, "He broke her down to the point where she was willing to die in order to make things better." He slammed his fist into the tree behind him, "And we could do nothing about it."

Kurenai sighed, "Kiba calm down." Shino looked to Cho, "It was your Kazakage that saved her, he caught her in he air with sand and lowered her to the ground gently." Kiki sighed and wiped her eye, "So did her dad feel bad and apologise?"  
"He tried to kill her as soon as she woke up." The silence that evaded the group was terrible. Kiki wiped her eyes again, Kiba looked to her sadly.

"No wonder she's always so obsessed with training." Muttered Cho, "I take it Kazakage-sama saved her and brought her to the sand village?" Shino nodded.

Cho completed a hand seal, "Kiki, stay here in case she comes back, I'll go and look for her," She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hinata sat on top of the old training post she used to hit, her eyes were half closed and her head slumped slightly. She sighed. "And things were going so well."

"Well, honey, things could be a lot worse." Hinata paused at the voice; she narrowed her eyes. "I mean," continued the voice, "You could be faced with two strong opponents with no way out." Hinata leaped off the training pole as she heard the whip of a kunai and landed easily. She turned around and saw the boy from earlier leaning against the pole. "So Hinata, want to come with us willingly?" The girl appeared behind Hinata, "You don't want to be beaten up do you?" Hinata clenched her fist, "You underestimate me." She growled.

* * *

Cho was leaping from building to building when she heard the scream; she quickly landed in front of a flower shop and looked around. She saw a blonde girl attacking a bird as it tried to perch on the flowers, "Get away!" she shouted waving a towel at it angrily.

The bird was black with a dark blue stripe down the back of it. "Minori?" questioned Cho. The bird flew away from the flower and perched on Cho's shoulder. Minori was a bird that Gaara used to contact Chunnin and Jounin in other villages. "I'm sorry." Bowed Cho, "Minori's a summoning bird from the sand village." She explained. "What's the problem?" the last was directed at her bird.

"I carry a message from Kazakage-sama, also I need to warn you urgently, on my way here Hinata-chan was being attacked by two other ninja. She's on the outskirts of the village." The blonde and Cho both held a worried expression although the blonde's was more shocked. Cho nodded curtly, "Ok, Minori find Kiki and give both messages to her." The bird took flight and Cho disappeared immediately sensing Hinata's chakra.

Ino stared in disbelief, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata ducked and leaped backwards away from a kunai, "Aren't you getting tired?" asked the boy. Hinata grasped as two kunai flew at her from opposite directions. She leaped away and managed to dodge them completely, _all of their weapons must be dripping with that poison._ She thought. _I have to take them down before I get tired otherwise they'll hit me with one of those weapons and my chakra will disappear._

Hinata's eyes widened in shock as the boy jumped behind her and brought a wire over her head, he tried to pull it around her neck but Hinata put her wrists in the way. "Come on stop fighting us." Said the boy as he tightened the wire, Hinata felt it cutting into her wrists, "Couldn't we come to some sort of agreement." Hinata continued struggling as the blood ran down her arm, "No!" she replied.

"We'll have to strangle her until she's out cold, Tsuta." Said the boy looking to his sister; she was in front of Hinata her long blonde hair blowing around her freely. "Are you sure you want Masa to knock you out Hyuga? He hurts you know."

Hinata gasped as she felt the wire cut further into her wrists. She noticed the ninja forehead protector that was tied to her arm tightly; she was from the village of lightning. Hinata's eyes widened when she noticed the wire that was around her wrists was made of metal.

Just as she struggled harder she felt a surge of electricity run through her body, she shook uncontrollably and fell to her knees. "See I told you it would hurt."

"Yeah and so will this!" called a voice from behind her.

Tsuta turned slightly to be met by Cho's foot in her face. She went flying into a far off tree. "Hinata-chan you ok?" asked Cho staring at Masa coldly. Hinata was out of breath; she nodded then dragged the wire forwards. As Masa lost his balance and fell forwards, Hinata brought her head upwards and head butted him full force. Masa jumped backwards holding his head in pain. Hinata jumped forwards and landed next to Cho.

"So they're lightning users huh?" questioned Cho. Hinata nodded, speaking seemed too difficult for her after that last shock. Cho looked at her sideways before turning back to Tsuta, who was getting slowly to her feet.

"If we had something to slow them down we'd be ok…" muttered Hinata quietly. Cho sighed, "Where's Kiki when you need her?"

* * *

Kiki was hanging onto Kiba's back piggy bank style. "You know, you could walk." Said Kiba sweat dropping. _Shino and Kurenai had to leave me with the crazy sand Shinobi._ He thought grudgingly. Kiki held tighter, "But your back's so comfy." Kiba sighed and carried on walking forwards, "But only to the next…"

Suddenly Kiki pushed herself into the air from his back and stamped her feet on his back lightly, Kiba fell flat on his face as Kiki went into the air. She met a black bird in the air and let him perch on her arm. She hung off the edge of one of the buildings as the bird perched on her other arm, "Hi Minori!" she beamed, "How's Kazakage-sama?"

"There's no time Kiki-san," Kiki blinked at his tone of voice, "Hinata and Cho are fighting against some Shinobi you must help, and please direct me in the direction of the Hokage's office." Kiki nodded to the large building a few hundred yards away, "There." She said, her voice suddenly becoming serious.

The bird flew off and Kiki let go of the building she landed on the ground in a crouch, "Bye Kiba-kun." She said running off. Kiba raised a finger to say something, realising she had ran off too fast he sighed, "What did that bird say to her?" he asked himself, "Ah, well, Akamaru! Lets follow her!" Akamaru ran next to him and the two sprinted after Kiki.

* * *

Cho took a deep breath, she and Hinata were back to back, Tsuta was facing Cho and Masa was facing Hinata. Cho could tell Hinata was in a lot of pain and wasn't in good fighting condition, but she couldn't fight the two of them off herself. "If you're wondering why you're feeling so weak," said Masa, directing the question at Hinata, Hinata looked him in the eyes threateningly as Masa smirked, "the electricity I can create is part of my jutsu, the shock starts to slow down your vital organs, but don't worry you were only given a small dosage, they should slow down enough to knock you out soon.

Cho clenched her fist as she felt Hinata's muscles tense from behind her; they were both thinking the same thing. _We have to end this quickly._

Hinata stepped forwards and activated Byakogan as she moved her hand towards him. Masa dodged by a centimetre and jumped away from her. He landed in a crouch a few meters away. Hinata rushed him again; this time she threw a kunai. Masa dodged it. He pulled out the wire he'd used earlier; it was like a set of numb chucks, with the wire connecting them. The wire had an electric current running through it.

Cho blocked Tsuta's kick, she noticed the small spark generate in Tsuta's leg band and backed up before she had a chance to get hit by it. Tsuta backed up and smiled, "You're not a Jounin yet are you?" Cho narrowed her eyes and regained her fighting stance. "Not going to answer?" asked Tsuta teasingly, "My brother and I are both ANBU level." Cho didn't show the doubt that she suddenly felt, _Hinata._ She thought fearfully. She made another attack for Tsuta

Hinata dodged the wire and felt a pain to her heart, she hesitated for a split second, but that was enough for Masa to jump behind her and wrap the wire around her neck. He let the current run through the wire again, Hinata cried out and fell limp against the wire as she breathed heavily.

Cho dodged Tsuta again she jumped into the air and kicked her in the face. Tsuta went flying into the ground. Cho pulled out a kunai and jumped on top of Tsuta, she whipped the kunai across her throat. She got up, the blood dripping off her as Tsuta made wheezing noises. Cho was worn out; she fell to her knees then pushed herself back up. Her eyes widened when she saw Hinata on her knees barely awake with Masa behind her holding the wire to her neck. Cho pulled out a kunai.

"I wouldn't unless you want me to cause her more pain." Suggested Masa with a gleam in his eye. Cho glared at him angrily.

"Now I'm going to take her away and…" He looked upwards as he felt a masked chakra near-by. He quickly pulled Hinata over his shoulder and dodged.

Kiki's hand missed him by a few centimetres. Her hand hit into the ground, the ground that her palm touched dissolved to form a small crater in the ground. She pushed herself to her feet and landed in a crouch, her eyes narrowed gravely, "Put her down." She demanded standing to her full height and holding her hand up in front of her face. Cho was still breathing heavily, "What took you so long?"

"Got lost."

"Well done."

Kiki rushed forwards and made a grab for Masa, he dodged; Hinata was still on his shoulder as he leaped away from her. "Is that your blood limit?" he asked as Kiki made another grab for him. Kiki didn't reply; she was concentrating on her chakra.

* * *

Gaara made it to the outskirts of the village he heard a voice from far off. "Kiki?" questioned Kankuro. Gaara picked himself up onto a piece of sand, Kankuro joined him and the two travelled over to the direction in which the voice came from.

* * *

Kiki blocked a kunai that Masa threw and made another grab for his face, He missed her by less this time, "Getting tired?" she asked absent mindedly.

Hinata half opened her eyes, she reached for Masa's kunai pouch and pulled out the kunai slowly, he didn't notice.

Cho looked behind her just in time to dodge a sparking punch. "What the hell?" she gasped. Tsuta was on her feet, her neck healed and covered in blood. She was as visibly tired as Cho though. Cho dodged another attack and pulled out a kunai, she tried to stab Tsuta with it but Tsuta blocked it and landed a punch in Cho's side, Cho felt a shock and was sent spiralling to the ground. She got to her feet as the electricity surged around her painfully; she coughed a spurt of blood onto her palm. She pulled out another kunai as Tsuta rushed her again. She let Tsuta land the hit and plunged the kunai into Tsuta's heart as deeply as she could.

"R-R-revive from that one." She dared as Tsuta fell to the ground.

Hinata plunged the stolen kunai into Masa's back. Kiki managed to push her hand against his face. He screamed as his face was burnt through. He punched Kiki to the ground.

He stumbled around until a surge of electricity surrounded his face; his face seemed to take new life and reformed. Kiki growled as she got to her feet. Hinata sighed angrily. She was finding it so hard to move.

* * *

Masa was suddenly pulled into the air by a claw of sand, "Sand coffin." Said Gaara as the sand surrounded Masa and crushed him. Masa screamed then became silent.

Hinata was cradled by a bed of sand.

Cho wiped the sweat and blood from her forehead then lost consciousness. Kankuro caught her before she hit the ground and picked her into his arms. Kiki fell backwards into a sitting position; "Alright!" she shouted happily, "My hand of death jutsu actually managed to get him!" Kiba appeared behind her, "Do you have any idea how hard you are to track, I mean you could have…" he paused at the carnage in front of him.

His eyes widened at the bloody corpse lying next to Kankuro. "Ouch." He muttered.

Kiki got to her feet slowly and brushed herself off, a wide smile was stretched across her face. "What are you so happy about?" asked Kankuro. Kiki grinned wider, "No one died, _and_ I got to use my new technique, I burnt his face off." Kiba stepped away form her, a girl with such an innocent smile shouldn't have been talking about burning people's faces off; it was just too scary.

Kankuro laid Cho on the ground lightly and checked her pulse, "I think she'll be ok, she was just shocked." He muttered, looking over to Gaara for some sort of guidance. Gaara was too busy staring at Hinata.

Gaara's eyes were blazing angrily as the sand continued crushing the dead Masa. Kankuro's expression dropped, "Gaara?" he questioned nervously.

Kiki stepped closer to him, "Kazakage-sama?" Gaara fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. "Kazakage-Sam…" she was cut off when Gaara hit her across the stomach with his arm; she was whipped off her feet and went flying through the trees.

Gaara made a wheezing noise as he tried to control himself. "Gaara!" shouted Kankuro. Gaara got to his feet and jumped away from the village, Kankuro turned to Kiba, "Find Kiki-chan and look after Hinata-chan and Cho-san." He ordered.

Kiba nodded, "Akamaru find Kiki we'll take them to the medical wing."

* * *

Hinata was surrounded by darkness. She was floating, she couldn't move. _What's going on?_

_Hinata-san_

Gaara-sama?

_Hinata-san, wake up._

How are you here?

_Wake up Hinata-san. You need to get away before I hurt you._

Gaara-sama?

_Wake up. I don't want to hurt you._

Kiba turned to Hinata as she sat up and got to her feet slowly, a slight dazed expression on her face. She stumbled in her step. "Hinata-chan?"

"Gaara-sama." Whispered Hinata as she stumbled forwards in the direction Gaara had run off in.

"Wait Hinata-chan!" called Kiba, but she didn't hear him. Kiba turned to Cho as she coughed up a spurt of blood. "Dammit!" he said running to her and picking her up.

* * *

Kankuro jumped next to Gaara, "Gaara; snap out of it!" Gaara let out an inhuman cry and tried to hit Kankuro. His arm started to mutate. "Dammit Gaara!" shouted Kankuro dodging and falling behind. "Don't let it take over you!" Gaara crushed a tree branch as he leapt to the next one. "You have more control than this!" Gaara let out another cry and jumped to the ground, as he landed the trees around him were destroyed and splintered into the air. Kankuro was thrown back by the force and hit into a tree. He slid down the trunk and landed on the branch. He looked forwards sadly at his younger brother as he hopelessly fought against the demon inside him. "Gaara." He muttered.

Suddenly something jumped passed him and landed behind the mutating Gaara. Hinata fell to her knees as she landed. Kankuro gasped when he saw her standing up slowly in front of him, "Hinata no!" he shouted, he tried to get up but failed, it was only then that he realised he was trapped against the tree by the splinters sticking into his back.

Hinata stared at him, "Kazakage-sama." She whispered. Gaara let out a distorted laugh as he threw his head back. He turned to face her; Hinata stood her ground and stared at him full of determination. Half of Gaara's face and his left arm had transformed. He grinned wickedly at her. "Gaara isn't in control, the anger he felt at seeing you hurt gave me a chance to seep through his guard and take over, so I owe you." Hinata just stared at him, "Let Kazakage-sama come back." she said softly.

"Ha!" shouted the demon throwing his head back again, "I don't owe you that much!" He took a menacing step towards her.

"Hinata!" shouted Kankuro from the tree.

Hinata ignored him; her face was set in determination and defiance. "I'll let you live, so long as you don't follow me." The demon turned.

Kankuro breathed a sigh if relief, _at least she'll be safe._ He thought; _she's not in any condition to fight._

As the Demon took another step away from her Hinata took a hasty stumbling step forwards, "Don't walk away from me!" she shouted. The demon stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Hinata was glaring at him. _Gaara-sama._ She thought as the bloodthirsty grin spread across the demon's face. _I won't stay away. Not when you need me for something. Not when you're in so much pain. Please don't be angry with me for this._

The demon growled, "So you do want to die." He said. He took another step towards Hinata; the ground shook at his power. Hinata felt his massive chakra run over her, but she didn't move. "Let Kazakage-sama come back." she repeated. The demon raised his human hand and smacked her to the ground.

Hinata landed on her hands and knees harshly and spat out a clump of blood. She pushed herself to her feet. "Stupid woman!" snarled the demon, he seemed unnerved by her lack of fear towards him, "I'll kill you!" He raised the demonic hand.

Kankuro fought against the tree's hold on him, "Hinata!" he shouted, "Get away, that hit will kill you!"

Hinata stared forwards into the demon's eyes, the demon brought his hand downwards towards her head with incredible force; "GAARA-KUN!" she shouted.

The hand stopped a few inches from her head. The demon took a step backwards and growled again, "Wretched woman!" he snarled. Hinata was breathing heavily from exhaustion, "Gaara-kun, I love you!" she shouted as her fists clenched at her sides, "Please, Gaara-kun, don't let him take you away! I couldn't bare it without you!" The demon paused and gasped. Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I don't care anymore if you love me back but please! Don't make me lose you! Gaara-kun I love you more than anything!" The monster let out a scream and fell to his knees as the mutations began to fade, his arm turned back to normal, then his face, "Damn you Hyuga Hinata!" he shouted as he lost control, "I will kill you one day!"

Finally the last mutations on Gaara's face dissipated. Gaara was breathing heavily. He slowly got to his feet, Hinata was also breathing heavily. "Gaara-kun?" she whispered hopefully. Gaara nodded, "Its me Hinata-chan." Hinata mimicked his nod, she breathed a sigh of relief then fell forwards. Gaara rushed forwards and caught her. Hinata let a tear fall past her cheek and smiled, "Gaara-kun." She said happily.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too Hinata," he rested his chin on her head, "I wont leave you." Hinata cried from joy as he smoothed her hair gently.

"Hey!" called Kankuro from the tree branch, "That's sweet and all, but I'm stuck over here!"

* * *

Cho pulled her top down over the bandages around her stomach, "I'm fine really, I don't like all the fussing." She assured. Sakura sighed, "You're a stubborn kunoichi you know that?" Cho raised an eyebrow at her, "I just know what I need is all." She replied dusting off her forehead protector.

Kiki pulled the last splinter from her side, "Ow." She squeaked as she threw it on the floor. Kiba was sitting next to her in the hospital waiting room. He was resting his chin on his hand and staring at Kiki blankly.

Kiki clicked her fingers and jumped to her feet, almost knocking Kiba over from surprise, "I need to train!" she shouted. "You've only just woken up." Protested Kiba.

Kiki looked back to him and smirked, "It's just terrible that I got so beaten up by one hit from the Kazakage, in order for me to become a great Shinobi I must keep up with Hinata-chan and Cho-chan. After all, Hinata is three months younger than me so I have more experience than her. Therefore I should be better than her, but I still can't beat her in a fair fight! I must train more!"

She turned to walk out of the waiting room; she paused then fell forwards, Kiba caught her and put her back to sit on the chair, "You need to wait for your chakra to come back before you train, Baka." Kiki turned and frowned at him, "Oh, yeah! You're the Baka… you Baka!" Kiba shook his head with a smile and turned away from her, "You're not the smartest though are you?"

"I'll give you a face burning if you don't shut up!" She picked up her hand threateningly. Kiba smiled at her then leaned forwards; he planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Cho stepped out of the hospital room. She paused as she heard a rustle, Kiki was a far way across the bench from Kiba with a bright red face. Cho sighed, "Do you think I'm an idiot, it's so obvious you two were lip locking." Kiki looked to the ground and scratched the back of her neck, "So… at least I'm not afraid to kiss a guy I like!" Cho went slightly red and turned away from her, "Where's Hinata-chan and what did I miss?"

"Hinata's with Kazakage-sama and Kankuro waiting for you to come out of hospital at the ramen shop, and you missed a lot."

* * *

Hinata giggled as Kankuro went through his third bowl of ramen, "Why don't we have ramen in Suna?" he demanded his brother. Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Because, it's not good for you, it's full of fatty foods." Kankuro sighed, "But how can something so good be so evil?" Hinata turned on her seat and stared dreamily at her surroundings, she could see the Hyuga mansion from where she was sitting; a heavy feeling crept over her heart. She'd have to leave again, she wanted to be with Gaara in the sand village, but it's so hard to leave so many people behind.

Kankuro suddenly leaned in, "Hey Hinata… have you kissed Gaara yet?" Hinata's eyes widened and she went bright red. Gaara slapped his older brother across the head, "Baka." Hinata got up from the seat and stepped out of he ramen shop, her hair blew around her in a storm of midnight blue, her lavender eyes stared at the house.

"Hinata-chan? I was only joking." Called Kankuro stepping after her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" called a happy voice from down the lane. Hinata turned, her long top waving around her as her hair was, she let a small smile creep up her lips.

Cho and Kiki were walking up the lane. Kiba was half holding Kiki up as her chakra was still low. Cho walked with a slight limp and crossed arms. Kankuro stopped in his tracks and stared at Cho.

As Kiki and Cho reached Hinata Kankuro smiled slightly at Cho. Kiki smiled at Kiba. "Hey Hinata, we need to visit Konoha more often, you never said that he was here." She nodded her head to Kiba. Cho sighed angrily and crossed her arms, "Will you two shut up." She said monotonously. "What's wrong?" asked Kankuro. Cho looked up at him and her face softened, "N-nothing." She jolted in pain and grasped her side.

She bent over slightly; Kankuro was next to her in a flash supporting her. Cho looked into his eyes. Kankuro went slightly red when he realised his hand was on her side. He let go of her and moved his hand to the back of his neck. Cho stood straight with reddened cheeks and a nervous smile.

Gaara was now outside the ramen shop watching everything with little interest. Hinata was smiling at her friends. Gaara felt happy at her smile, he wanted to protect her, through everything; he wanted to be there for her. He didn't want to ever have to say goodbye to her or see her as hurt as she was when the demon nearly took over him.

They all paused when a familiar chakra became visible from a few meters away.

Hiashi was walking speedily towards them followed by a worried Hanabi and Neji. "There you are." He snarled stopping a few meters away from Hinata. "Hiashi-sansei, please, stop now." Begged Neji from behind him. Hiashi lifted his hand to silence his student, "Now you little weakling." He said. "It's time I kept my promise." He lifted his hand to strike her. As he brought his hand down he felt his wrist get grasped by a smaller hand. He looked down in shock as Hinata shoved his hand away, "No, Father. You wont kill me, you wont beat me anymore." Hiashi frowned, "Hiding behind your precious Kazakage as usual." He said, "If you were on your own you'd be flinching."

"Hiashi-sensei!"

"Father!" shouted Hanabi and Neji in unison. Hiashi raised his hand again, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" shouted Kiki, causing him to hesitate, "For a man to raise his own hand against his daughter is the true sign of being a coward."

"Keep out of this child."

"Listen you old, wrinkly long haired piece of…"

"Kiki!" hissed Kankuro, "He's the leader of the Hyuga clan."

"More like the idiot of the Hyuga clan, you let someone as great as Hinata slip through your fingers as though she's worthless?" She let go of Kiba and stepped forwards, "You deserve to have your ass kicked."

"Are you threatening me, the leader of the Hyuga clan?"

"No I'm telling you that if you continue acting like a complete idiot then I'll burn your ugly face off and…"

"That's enough Kiki." Said Hinata raising her hand. Kiki looked to Hinata then backed away with a peeved expression written over her face. Hinata looked to her dad with confident eyes, "I am not weak anymore father, I am not a child you can beat senseless, I don't need Neji to save me from you. That's because I've trained, and I've trained. I've worked so hard to get where I am and for that I thank you, for making me realise that I can be strong, even if that wasn't your intention."

"It wasn't I just want you dead." He lifted his hand to strike her again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." called Cho calmly. Hiashi paused again and looked to Cho, "And why not?"

"Well…" started Cho, "Seeing as Hinata is a member of the sand village Chunnin, and is also a very important member of the Sand village ninja team in general, you beating her could result in a broken alliance, am I right Kazakage-sama?" Gaara nodded slowly at Cho, "That's right. You cannot attack a member of my village without good reason." Hiashi glared at Hinata, his hand still raised. He narrowed his lavender eyes at her solid stare. He huffed and turned away, "Stay away from Konoha." He muttered walking away with his head held high.

Hinata smiled to herself. Neji was also smiling, "You did get strong." he said, "That's why I didn't step in; you could handle that on your own." Hinata nodded, "I understand Neji-nee-san." Neji nodded curtly at his cousin. Hanabi ran u to her and hugged her, "Well done." She squealed happily. Hinata hugged her back, "I'm sorry I didn't come and se you sooner."

"No, it's ok, don't listen to dad; come back anytime." She let go of her, "And I'm sorry for taking your place as head of the clan, but I had no choice."

"I don't mind. But give Neji same responsibilities too." Neji made a confused face. "He's good for the clan too." Finished Hinata.

Kiki turned to Kiba with a wide smile, "I'll be seeing you." she said, "I'm going to try and run to the sand village." Kiki sped ahead, "Hey Kiki!" shouted Cho. Cho turned to Kankuro; "I'm going to beat her there. See you." she ran after Kiki, "You wont beat me." She called.

Hinata groaned, "They're training without me?" she questioned angrily. She looked back to Kiba, Neji and Hanabi, "I'll have to go catch up or they'll get stronger than me."

"Make sure you come and visit." Ordered Kiba. Hinata hugged her old friend, "Say bye to everyone for me ok?" She ran as fast as she could to catch up her teammates.

Gaara smiled after her. "Hey." Called Neji, drawing Gaara's attention. Gaara looked to Neji with a questioning gaze. Neji crossed his arms, "Whatever you're doing Kazakage-sama, keep it up, I've never seen her so happy."

Hanabi and Kiba nodded in agreement. Gaara and Kankuro walked towards the village gates. "So," started Kankuro as the girls figures became visible jumping through the trees, "Want to beat them there?" Gaara raised an eyebrow. The two rushed off in a blur.

* * *

Hinata stumbled as she ran and only just managed to regain her balance, she overtook Cho and caught up to Kiki. "You… wont… beat me!" insisted Kiki. Hinata giggled to herself and sped up again. She was a slight bit ahead of Kiki. Cho managed to catch up to the both of them.

Suddenly two figures sped passed them, "Hey, that's not fair!" called Kiki shaking her fist angrily, "You two are ANBU level!" The three girls shared a glance, "Want to try and keep up with them?" asked Cho. The three sped up again feeling the adrenalin pumping through them as Gaara and Kankuro's figures became visible.

* * *

It had been a month since Hinata saved Gaara from the demon. She was training with him. She dodged an arm of sand but was hit to the ground by another one. Gaara helped her to her feet, "You know your getting better," Hinata nodded, "I feel stronger now." the two smiled at eachother for a moment, Gaara encircled his arms around Hinata and the twi shared a kiss. _I'm so happy to be here. _thought Hinata as she wrapped her arms around his neck. I'm so happy to be with Gaara-kun. I finally found a hapy ending here in Suna wih the man i love, and he man i will love forever.**_

* * *

The sappiest ending i have ever written personally i think the ending is kind of weak but please reveiw and tell me, this is all one huge chapter because i wrote it a while ago and couldn't be bothered to seperate it into chaters so... yeah i'm lazy. anywho hoped you liked it and i know Naruto was in there randomly but i like him so... yeah._**

**_anywho please rate and reveiw or I'll cry and NO ONE wants to see that! _**

**_I see you're mouse inching away from the reveiw button, don't even think of it... hey don't ignore me!_**

**_come on you know you want to leave a reveiw... press it... press the reveiw button..._**

**_please..._**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


End file.
